1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to booster cables and more particularly pertains to a new booster cable assembly for connecting to the terminal of a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of booster cables is known in the prior art. More specifically, booster cables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,529; U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,028; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,415; U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,452; U.S. Des. Patent No. 258,818; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,547.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new booster cable assembly. The inventive device includes a terminal gripping assembly for gripping a battery terminal. The gripping assembly includes a pair of arms. Both of the arms have a distal portion, a proximal portion and central portion. The arms each have a front face, a back face, a top face and a bottom face. A pivoting assembly pivotally couples the first and second arms such that each of the front faces face each other. A biasing means biases said arms in an open position. The biasing means is a torsion spring. The biasing means urges the front faces of the arms away from each other. A cable operationally connects the terminal gripping assembly to a second terminal gripping assembly. The cable has a first end fixedly coupled to the proximal portion of the second arm.
In these respects, the booster cable assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of connecting to the terminal of a battery.